Must be doin something right
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Shandy Smut! thanks to @paula m cuevas & @cassidyABlue for the inspiration to post it...


They had been snapping at each other all week and everyone around them had noticed that they had gotten on each other's nerves.. She knew that they needed to fix the problem one way or the other. After finally wrapping up their case he already decided that they would be alone tonight and they would finally solve whatever was going on between them… As they walked out of the murder room towards the elevators she hadn't spoken to him all day and he hadn't spoken to her either, as they stood there on the elevator she could see him watching her out of the corner of her eye..

"Can i help you?" she snapped at him. He looked at her shocked for a moment, he gave her a crooked grin, "Not right this minute, but that will change shortly." he smiled at her again as he stood there watching her process what he said.

Hmmm, "really?" she snarked back at him, they made their way to her car as she slid into the driver's seat he couldn't help but stare at her long dark tan legs in that dark skirt he loved so much as he shifted in his seat to get comfortable just looking at her in that skirt made his member start to get hard. "Um are you going to talk to me or not?" he asked as he watched her drive to his house.. She smiled at him as she reached across the console and ran her hand up and down his thigh, sending a chill through his body. He let out a soft moan as she added a little more pressure, "that feels good…." he croaked out as she smiled wickedly at him,. She placed her hand back on the steering wheel and continued to drive towards his house all the while with a wicked smile gracing her lips..

After what seemed like an eternity they finally arrived at his house, he got out of the car and opened the door for her, she reached for his hand as she stood up and walked behind him along the driveway toward the house. Once they were in house he went into the kitchen to make them a pot of tea, while he did that she made her way into his bedroom after several minutes, she walked to the door of the bedroom and called for him.

"Andy….. "Can you come here please, he made his way to the bedroom as he opened the door his jaw dropped as he saw candles lit all around the room and he looked up to see the most beautiful woman that he's ever seen standing in front of him wearing a purple lace nightie, "Wow," you look amazing sharon, she blushed as he made his way over to her and gently kissed her as she moaned, he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back drawing small circles on her back as he gently sucked her earlobe and tenderly kissed down her neck as he pulled the nightie over her head he took his time to admire the beautiful woman standing in front of him, as he made his way down her body, he left a trail of kisses along the way, he tenderly licked and sucked on one breast while gently massaged the other one with his left hand, then he kissed his way back up her body leaving kisses on each breast as he went, he stood in front of her and held her face in his hands as he leaned in to gently kiss her as he brushed her cheeks with his thumbs causing her to moan a little louder, she reached between them and pulled his t shirt up over his head as she ran her fingers up and down his chest causing him to growl at her, she kissed him gently as his hands went into her hair again, as he pulled her closer he walked them to the bed never breaking their kiss as he gently laid her down on the bed, he started kissing his way down her body again leaving little kisses on each breast as he went as he made his way further down her stomach, she started to tense up, he looked up at her and she smiled for him to continue as he kissed down her legs and back up leaving soft butterfly kisses on her inner thighs, as he made his way to her center he could see that she was more than ready for him, she spread her legs a little wider for him as he started to lick and suck on her clit causing her moan and thrust her hips into his face, he added one finger as he continued lick her clit as he sped up the pace he added another finger,

"Damn andy that's feels so good, "Don't stop…. She moaned as he licked a little faster as he splayed his hand on her stomach to keep her from moving as he continued to suck and lick on her clit he could tell that she was getting close, but he didn't want her to come like this, he wanted them to fall over the edge together, he kissed his way back up her sweat covered body as he made his way to her lips he hesitated he wasn't sure if she would kiss him after we went down on her, to his surprise she pulled him into a searing kiss as he settled between her legs, he gently rubbed his aching shaft up and down her opening as he gently slid into her, causing her thrust her hips into him. He waited for her to adjust to him, he knew that he had been a while since she had been with someone and he didn't want to hurt her, she looks up to see him staring at her, "If I'm hurting you, let me know and we can stop, she looks at him, "you're not hurting me andy, he smiles as he leans down to gently kiss her as he starts to thrust into her slowly and gently he wants this night to last as long as he can, she has her hands above her head and intertwines their fingers together, at this moment and time it's just the two of them lost in each other as he continues his slow and steady rhythm, "damn sharon you feel so good, he pants, she moans and whimpers as she feels herself getting closer to the edge as kiss and touch each other exploring each other, "that's feel so good andy, I'm soo close she moans as he continues to thrust in and out of her, he feels himself getting closer as he speeds up his pace and a couple of thrust they both fall over the edge together both whispering "I love you's in each other ears as they fall apart together, as they lay in bed sweaty their legs and arms intertwined he looks down to see her smiling happily at him, he hold her tighter and kisses the top of her head as they drift off to sleep in each other's arms both perfectly content. Several hours later he woke up to find sharon sleeping peacefully on her side, she woke when she felt the bed move as he got up and walked to the window staring out at the moonlit night.

"Andy," what's wrong?" she asked as she sat up wrapping the sheet around her naked body, "Oh, nothing sweetheart, just got a little hungry, she stretched, "yeah i'm hungry too," Well i have dinner already made all we have to do is heat it back up, "Sounds good to me, she smiled sweetly at him," he gave her a crooked grin, "There is something on my dresser for you,"

"I'm going to check on dinner," he murmured, kissing her head before leaving her standing in the middle of her bedroom. Sharon made her way from the bed to the dresser and found the box, which had a note attached. She sat down on the bed as she started to open the box, To her surprise - and delight - she found a black silk nightie inside. Grinning, she finally opened the note that was attached to the box.

Happy tears started falling again she sat on the edge of her bed and began to read:

 _My dearest Sharon,_

 _I hope that you like your gift . I wanted to show you how much I love and care about you. One thing I know is that I love you with everything I am._

 _I promise to be your best friend. To love you and to take care of you. You have made me a better man, a better father and this love that we are building on will always be here._

 _I hope you enjoy your gift, my love._

 _Love you always,_

 _Andy_

Andy stood in the doorway watching her read the letter he had left for her, before walking into the room and gently joining her on the bed. He took her hand in his as she looked up at him.

"Sharon, honey, you okay?"

She gazed at him without speaking for a moment before she reached over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Andy, for everything. "How about you go and take a bath? Dinner should be ready by the time you finish."

He stood from the bed and held his hand out to help her up. As she walked toward the bathroom, Sharon turned to look at him.

"I love you."

Her words were soft, but so heartfelt that he stopped in his tracks.

"I love you, too."

Andy smiled as he walked back to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, he decided to check on her and found her waiting for him in the bedroom. He entered the room and his jaw dropped - she was standing before him wearing the black silk nightie.

"You look gorgeous, Sharon!"

She could feel her cheeks turning red at his words as he walked over to her, a hungry look on his face. Sharon wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she began kissing his neck and sucking on his earlobe, making him moan. She gently kissed his lips as he ran his fingers through her dark hair, his hands then moving up and down her body, feeling the soft silk under his fingers as he wrapped his arms around her and held her. He let go of her and walked over and turned on the radio and wrapped his arms around her and held her as they swayed to the music coming from the radio.

 _A woman is a mystery a man just can't understand_

 _Sometimes all it takes to please her is a touch of your hand_

 _And other times you've gotta take it slow and hold her all night long_

 _Heaven knows there's so many ways a man can go wrong_

 _I must be doin' something right_

 _I just heard you sigh_

 _You leaned into my kiss and closed those deep blue need you eyes_

 _Don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but baby I_

 _Must be doin' something right_

 _Anywhere you wanna go, baby, show me the way_

 _I'm open to suggestions, umm, whatever you say_

 _Tonight's about giving you what you want whatever it takes_

 _Girl, I hope I'm on the right road, but judging by the smile on your face_

 _I must be doin' something right_

 _I just heard you sigh_

 _You leaned into my kiss and closed those deep blue need you eyes_

 _Don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but baby I_

 _Must be doin' something right_

 _Don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but baby I_

 _Must be doin' something right_

 _Must be doin' something right_

 _Must be doin' something right_

As the song ended, Andy gently lifted the nightie up and over her head, taking a moment to stand there looking at this beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"You like what you see?" she teased, smirking at him.

"Yes ma'am, I do…"

Andy made his way down her body with his mouth, leaving light kisses everywhere he could reach, making her moan with each gentle touch and caress. As he made his way back up her body, she started pulling his shirt over his head - throwing it to the floor as soon as she had managed to take it off him. After she had stripped him down, Andy gently laid her down on the bed as he kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point. As he began his journey back down her body, he stopped to lick and suck on each of her perfectly-formed breasts, making her nipples hard with each lick.

Sharon moaned as he moved further south, finally ghosting her clit with his tongue.

"Andy, that feels so fucking good," she panted out as he started to feverishly lick and suck on her clit.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she moaned and groaned in response to his caresses. Andy added one finger and then another as he continued to lick and suck on her clit. He could tell she was getting closer to her release, so he removed his fingers and kissed his way back up her body, stopping to kiss and suck on her breasts. Making his way back up, he kissed her lips passionately as she reached her hand between their bodies, rubbing up and down on his hard shaft.

Smiling, Andy placed her hands above her head and, with his right hand, he teased her center as he gently pushed into her. A low moan escaped her as she looked into eyes that were so full of love. As he began to move inside her, he placed his hands in hers and intertwined their fingers. He moved slowly inside her, just enjoying being with her and making love to her. He heard her moan and pant his name as he continued the slow and steady pace and he could tell she was getting closer to her climax.

"Andy, that feels so good!" she cried right before she came, moaning and panting his name. He began to speed up the pace of his movements as he thrust into her a few more times harder each time as she moaned and arched her back as he continued to thrust his member inside of her until he came deep inside her with a deep growl.

As they lay there in each other's arms, sweaty and still coming down from their high, Andy rolled onto his side so he was facing her as she intertwined their legs together.

"That was amazing! No-one has ever taken the time to make me feel special like that," Sharon said as she lay with her head on his shoulder.

Placing her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating.

"You are very special to me, Sharon," he replied earnestly. "I will always do my very best to make you feel special even if it takes me the rest of my life to do it." he smiled at her as he held her in his arms as they lay there talking and enjoying each other…

THE END


End file.
